Spyro's Birthday
by draco363
Summary: This is just a little short story about Spyro getting a surprise birthday party for his first!


**Hello people of the internet! Today, 12/10/2011, marks a special day for me. It is the one year anniversary of when I first uploaded my fanfiction onto this great invention known as the internet. A lot has happened since then, I've finished Love's Separation, am about halfway through Fury of the North, significant video game releases, and websites like fanfiction are being threatened by a bill being discussed in the US Congress-.- but today is supposed to be happy happy! So to celebrate, I wrote a short story about Spyro's first birthday(and Sparx's too, but he doesn't make much of an appearance). Thank you all for reading my story, it fills me with appreciation whenever I see the hits and then when I get a review, oh it's just out of this world! My writing has improved since I started(thank goodness) and now I hope it's not too bad to read. In case I don't say anything again until afterwards, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Legend of Spyro franchise or any other franchise. I do, however, own any and all OCs that appear and the river(I got another thing for a special occasion :D). **

Spyro's Birthday

Spyro yawned, his small 1 year-old fangs gleaming. He was about a foot and a half tall, the size of their house. His wings were still stuck to his back and remained flat against his scales, useless.

Somewhere, Spyro's parents were getting a surprise ready for him and Sparx, who was probably sleeping in their mom's arms. The little dragonfly didn't do much besides cry and sleep, something Spyro had already outgrown.

This confused him, his parents said they were born on the same day, but Spyro could talk and was bigger than any dragonfly he's ever seen. But then, he couldn't see why his parents would lie to him.

The purple hatchling curled up under the tree in the middle of his clearing and shut his eyes. It didn't take long for his mind to break away and dream.

Spyro was flying above the clouds, his eyes were filled to the brim with ahppiness. The sound of flapping made him look over his shoulder.

He laughed in joy when he saw the large, magnificent wings on his back. They were a deep orange that matched his purple scales.

Spyro did a somersault, his new wings acting flawlessly and smoothly. It felt like bliss, being able to fly and laugh at how he was once stuck to the ground.

The clouds below started to part and Spyro gasped in amazement. His swamp lied far below him.

The dark green trees that covered most of the land seemed puny at this height. He could see the dragonfly village, only shown by faint lights caused by dragonflies among the branches.

A river started to peek between the trees and Spyro shouted with joy, this was the river that he loved to swim in. Somehow knowing what he wanted, Spyro's wings tucked in and the purple hatchling dove towards the river. The water sparkled invitingly and he shut his eyes in anticipation.

"Wake up, dear," a voice called.

Spyro's eyes slowly opened as he woke up. His mother was hovering in front of him, a small yellow-glowing bundle in her arms. She smiled, and said, "I hope you're ready for your surprise now."

The purple hatchling sprang to his feet. His tail was shaking in excitement which made Nina laugh. Spyro asked, "Is it really ready now?"

"Of course it is, dear," she answered, "now come and see it."

Spyro followed his mom as she led him across the clearing to a path. The purple hatchling was hopping around, impatient to see what the surprise was.

It didn't take long before the end was in sight. Spyro's excitement got the better of him and he raced towards it. His mother laughed to herself again at the sight of his enthusiasm.

Spyro emerged in a small clearing that was enclosed by tree branches above, making small, golden sunbeams where the sunlight broke through. Dragonflies of all colors and tints ranging from bright pink, to even solid black. They all cheered, "Happy birthday!"

Nina came up to hover next to Spyro's head and patted him, Happy birthday, dear," she said.

Spyro smiled and looked at Sparx, knowing that it was his birthday too. He cheerfully said, "Happy birthday!"


End file.
